


SMALL WORLDS IV

by bbbinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddles, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Seo Changbin is Whipped, and forehead kisses, coffee and other things that keep you awake, fashion designer hyunjin, felix isn't the new aussie kid for once, hyunjin and changbin like them blondes, many many kisses in general, playing in hair and other forms of petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbinnie/pseuds/bbbinnie
Summary: in which felix finally tries the famous coffee all students keep hyping up, and stumbles upon it's creators on his journey.





	SMALL WORLDS IV

**Author's Note:**

> because the world needs more of this trio, and because i'm cheesy.
> 
> *title is inspired by my favourite kandinsky painting, which reminds me an awful lot of felix.  
*proof read as of 1/1/2020

if someone was to open a dictionary and search up the word _'introvert'_, felix was 101% sure that a picture of him from somewhere around 8th grade would show up (considering that was probably the last time he ever took pictures of himself; or his mom did, better said).

now, felix wasn't exactly like the typical introvert that was portrayed in books or movies, or especially the social media. felix didn't hate people, and he didn't hate interacting with them, and he especially didn't sit all day in his room and cried every time the sun touched his skin- no. all those things seemed silly even to him (even though people would assume he didn't particularly fancy the sun, considering his pale complexion). lee felix was more like, a fan of routine and simple, quiet things.

most of his days consisted on going to university, where he studied literature (he's always had a thing for books and words and stationary items- the last of the three especially), then he would take a wholesome, quiet walk back home, where he would read, or cook, or listen to repetitive, pretty music, and it all made sense to him. the peaceful atmosphere, the numerous music playlists based on way-too-specific moods, and the lack of noise coming from his phone. it all seemed perfect to him, even if others might consider his life rather dull. 

many things in his perfect, quiet routine seemed to change though, and that was because of two things that happened concomitantly, which threw felix off track in the most disturbing way possible. his favourite teacher, mr. min has retired, and the hipster, quirky cafe right next to the university had a new recipe, that not only the pissed, exhausted students seem to love, but the teachers as well.

felix's problem with those things? the new teacher that replaced mr. min seemed to hate his guts and his works, calling every project he made substandard and unsatisfactory, which would cause, as felix would find out a couple months later in his second year, a terrible turn to sleep deprivation and extra, very much unneeded anxiety. and so, walking around the hallways, dark bags under his dead eyes, felix could only scoff in annoyance at the sight of all coffee cups in the hands of both students and teachers, an ugly dark burgundy in colour, scattered everywhere around him. stuck to all cups was that damned logo that haunted him even in his dreams, a grey bat hanging upside down from a coffee bean tree, with a coffee cup in it's own tiny hands, which made so little sense to felix it wasn't even amusing anymore, because he was more than sure that gravity didn't work like that, and that bats lived _nowhere_ around fucking coffee beans trees, but as upset he was about it, he couldn't help but be more and more intrigued.

and so, felix found himself on the sidewalk opposite the cafe, squinting ugly at the damned bat logo, still overthinking about crossing the street and entering the over crowded place. scoffing at his own stupidity, felix waited until no cars were passing the narrow street and ran towards the opposite sidewalk, frown still present on his face. sighing, he opened the large door and entered the building, yet immediately stopped in his tracks.

felix was hit in all his senses by the warmth of the place, the golden lighting and the intense, specific smell of the coffee that seemed to haunt him everywhere around his courses. the place seemed unusually cosy, no tables or chairs in sight, the people sitting on beanbags and low ottomans on the floor, with pitch black mugs and board games in between them. the walls of the cafe were coloured in the same burgundy of their authentic cups, and adorned with paintings and drawings that seemed to be taped in place rather than hanged properly, and the shelves everywhere were full of books and comics and games. if felix could associate a word with the cafe, it screamed _cosy_, and he was rather upset that he never entered before, in spite of his stubbornness. 

finally moving towards the centre of the large room, where the baristas seemed to make their magic, felix's eyes scanned over their beverages until he met the words _'the bat's favourite' _clearly the last recipe added to the menu, it's name written down in marker rather than properly printed. scanning over the ingredients felix scoffed unamused: he had no idea what _'dark bat juice'_ or _'sleeping pills'_ were metaphors for, and at that point he was pretty sure he didn't want to know either.

moving to stay in line behind 4 other tired students, the blond haired couldn't help but notice a table, the only one in the whole room, two high bar stools on each side of it yet only one occupied by what seemed like a teenager glaring at everything around him. the dude had no less than three burgundy cups in front of him, and a fourth one in his hand, holding it like a lifeline to his chest and sipping from it occasionally. felix didn't even notice that he was staring until he felt a hand touch his shoulder and he turned around.

"you've never been here right?"

the creamy voice seemed to be owned by one of the prettiest people that felix has ever seen. with chestnut coloured hair and full lips, the man behind him seemed to be around the same age as him, yet he was a good few centimetres taller, his height accentuated by his skinny jeans, which only made his legs look longer and leaner. the boy had a loose shirt on, with traditional prints and too many buttons unbuttoned, revealing golden skin under that felix felt like he wasn't allowed to see. the brown haired was full of chains and accessories, from his ears and wrists to his fingers and even his clothing, chains hanging low around his neck and shirt. the man looked exactly like how felix would imagine sex would look like in human form, and the blond could only gulp before answering pathetically.

"never" was the only word that seemed to come out of his mouth, too stunned to say anything else. moving forward a few steps, felix hoped that their conversation would end like that and he wouldn't have to embarrass himself in front of the ethereal man behind him.

"i could tell. people that have been here before are used to him. you were staring for quite a bit" the man spoke again, amusement clear in his voice. not wanting to seem rude in any way, felix turned towards the man once again and remained in his place, only his head moving towards the boy at the table.

"well.. he kinda looks like he could kill someone. it's intriguing" the blond mumbled the last part, before moving a few more steps towards the barista. 

"right? he has such a dark aura around him" the man behind him kept the conversation going, smiling sweetly at the blond. looking back at the boy at the table, felix sucked in a breath at the sight him looking right back at him, his eyes sharp and looking upset. not wanting to disturb him any more, felix immediately broke the eye contact and finally moved in front of the counter.

"he seems scary..." was the last thing the blond mumbled before asking for his order, and paying in cash (things had different importance when he paid for them with physical money), his hands starting to tingle at the thought of finally holding and trying the famous coffee that has been haunting him for weeks.

"right? he has that kinda reputation around here" the pretty man spoke again, startling the literature student. tapping his fingers against the counter, felix couldn't help but indulge his curiosity and keep the conversation going as well.

"you know him?" 

"I've seen him around once or twice. and I live in the same neighbourhood he does" chestnut haired answered casually, twirling one of the chains hanging from his ears in between his fingers. the barista gave felix his coffee, yet the blond stood close to the taller man, intrigued by the stories about the dark man seated closer to him than ever.

"what's his name?" felix asked, looking again towards the seated boy, which still had his gaze locked on him creepily. the boy was so close that he could probably hear them talking about him, and felix suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"changbin" the pretty man called louder than ever, as if he wished to be heard. felix frowned and tried making himself look as small and possible, his brain screaming at him to make his way out of the cafe and just enjoy the heavenly smelling coffee on a quiet, wonderful walk back to his home. a raspy, low voice called from behind him and stopped him in his tracks, though.

"yes beautiful?" 

it was obvious that the so called changbin spoke from behind him, his voice low and raspy and so pretty, and felix flinched when he felt his presence right next to him, the boy probably having gotten up to complain about them. the blond hoped that's all he was going to do, though, since the boy looked like he could give someone a serious beating if he looked at him the wrong way. 

"nothing babe. this blond cutie here was just staring at your scary dark self very intently and I happened to see him" the pretty man answered, and grabbed the hand of the so-called changbin, bringing him closer. 

if the pretty man looked much taller than felix himself, he seemed to be towering over the black haired, coffee addicted boy. changbin seemed to be dressed just like the chestnut haired man, but with his own dark personality added to it: black boots and jeans, loose black shirt stuck in the front of his pants and adorned with chains. his ears full with studs, chain hanging low from his helix, the black haired seemed just as pretty as the taller man, just in a totally different way. felix gulped and shifted his sight when the chestnut haired man kissed the shorter's forehead gently, and nuzzled his face in what seemed to be very soft locks of black hair, smiling prettily. the fact that the taller was at perfect height to do it all made felix feel another type of warm inside.

"was he?" the shorter asked, somehow leaning even more into the other's side, now completely engulfed in his arms. "well I'm changbin. I'm guessing you already know my boyfriend since you were talking with him" the dark haired continued, confirming felix's speculations. raising his free hand defensively, the freckled boy took a few steps back, not wanting to give out the wrong impression. 

"I don't, I'm-" he finally stuttered, feeling his face heat up in what probably looked like a different kind of blood-red blush. 

"I didn't get to introduce myself. I was busy talking about you, as usually" the taller boyfriend interrupted his nonsense, smiling with sparkling eyes, like he was looking at the most precious person in the whole world. the shorter boy looked up from the croon of his neck and raised on his tippy toes, high enough to place the smallest peck on his boyfriend's mouth, right in the corner of it. felix could bet it on any amount of money that that was the sweetest kiss he would be ever given, and he suddenly wanted such a person in his life, even if he has never been interested before in such thing.

"my name's hyunjin" the ethereal boy finally revealed his name, and felix tasted his name, alongside his boyfriend's, on his tongue, his words silent yet his intentions not so much. not having realised that he spaced out, the blond snapped back to reality when someone bumped into him from behind, causing him to almost spill the precious warm liquid in his hand. 

"uhm" the literature student finally opened his mouth, his eyes going between a cheeky smiled hyunjin and his dark haired boyfriend, his face still shoved as close as possible in his neck, yet still looking at felix and full on smirking. "I apologise for speaking of you... of your boyfriend like that" he continued, addressing the taller of the two, presuming that he was the older one and the one he was meant to show more respect to initially. 

"don't worry about it freckles. we like them blondes" changbin answered him instead, before placing one last kiss to his boyfriend's neck. taking hyunjin's hand, he dragged him to the direction of the lonely table in the room, leaving a crab red, disoriented felix behind.

bringing the coffee cup to his lips, felix cursed in his head at the heavenly taste and at the thought of immediately wanting to come back to the damned bat cafe (maybe mostly to see their regular couple again, but the 20 year old still felt the need to lie to himself about all that).

~

felix was mostly sure that after he went through his puberty years, and after reaching the fun twenties, without ever having someone to call a lover or even having a love interest, that he was at least demisexual, if not completely asexual. he tried not labelling anything yet though, as he was aware that things changed even for him eventually, even if that took a longer process. so when he was met with the couple from that cursed cafe right next to his university, and he left with a flushed face and a nasty, unknown stir in his groin, he knew he had to rethink it all and at least give his normal sexuality a chance in his head.

mostly because he somehow found himself lurking around (and most times inside) the cafe, every single day. 

and every single day there he was. changbin was seated at his table (felix could say for sure that it was his, since even before and after he arrived no one ever sat at it). he never placed his own order, and he was rather served directly at the table, without having to say any word, and he was given doubles and even triples (felix noticed the triples were mostly there when hyunjin wasn't) by just raising a short finger adorned heavily with metal in the air. his taller boyfriend, on the other side, was there every other day, and sometimes missing days on road, yet when he did come he never drank any coffee (the freckled boy noticed from the first time he came to the cafe that the fashionista drank mostly tea, as boujee as that was). changbin was always less upset and didn't glare so much at people when hyunjin was around, and felix thought that it was rather cute, even though he wouldn't dare to say such a thing out loud.

but when the freckled student found himself entering the cafe, on a rainy wednesday afternoon, after finishing all his courses, and he spotted changbin at the table, his forehead placed on the cold surface and no coffee cups in front of him, he somehow instantly knew that something was wrong. with no willpower to hold himself back, felix let his feet drag him closer and closer to the lonely table, yet he didn't allow himself to sit on hyunjin's chair. 

"changbin-ssi? are you alright?" the blond asked, still a step or two in between himself and the table. 

"just hyung is fine" the dark haired muttered so low that felix almost didn't hear him. frowning confused, the 20 years old finally made his way right next to the table, his fingers playing anxiously with the hem of his shirt.

"what?" 

"changbin hyung, you brat. you can call me hyung. i see you more these days than i see hyunjin, you could drop the overly formal shit. just hyung is fine" changbin finally raised his head from the table, squinting ugly at the blond. pushing the opposite chair with his foot under the table, the dark haired made a head motion for the student to sit, to which the latter complied immediately. changbin seemed to be a lot worse than usually, his hair dishevelled and eyes unfocused, ugly purple spots under his eyes. 

"how can you know you're older than me, though...?" felix started, frown still apparent on his face, trying not to give much thought to the miserable appearance of the man in front of him "...hyung?" the blond added, just to make sure he wasn't crossing any lines. last thing he desired was to annoy the other more than he already seemed to be.

"you're still a student aren't you?" changbin asked, dropping his head back on the table with a loud bang. the blond grimaced and hummed approvingly. "so you must be what, 19? 20?" the dark haired continued. 

"i'm 20" felix confirmed, nodding to himself even though his action couldn't be seen.

"freckles" changbin started unbothered, still unaware of the other's name. moving his head to one side, his cheek stuck to the table, he focused his eyes on the cute blond in front of him. "i'm 26. hyunjin's 25. i'm both of you's hyung"

"what?" felix could only let out as a whisper, his ears and brain not quite processing what they were hearing. "but i could've sworn that you're my age, or even younger than me. i thought you're just a tired student and need the excessive amount of coffee that you keep getting from here" the blond seemed to think out loud, his words faster than always, just like his thoughts.

"freckles. i own this cafe" changbin stated just as unphased as always, raising his head from the table once again and leaning it on his hands, hands cupping both his cheeks, creating a little pout.

opening his mouth to form some sort of protest, felix could only shut it back as his brain seemed to short-circuit at all the new information it was given. it somehow all made so much sense, from the lonely table that only changbin ever sat on, and all the dark and bat aesthetics scattered around the cafe. from the way that changbin seemed to always be there, and how the barista immediately served him without being asked anything, and was ready to serve him more at any time of the day. yet how could the short, baby-faced man in front of him be so much older?

"my name's felix" the blond finally broke the awkward silence, his sight going back and front from one of changbin's eyes to the other. 

"you did look too pretty to not be foreign" the dark haired muttered more to himself, yet loud enough to be heard. repeating his action and letting his forehead rest on the table, changbin sighed. "play with my hair felix. i haven't slept for the past 3 nights and i'm tired"

without any other questions asked, the blond cautiously approached the older's head, lithe fingers getting lost into soft black locks, softly massaging the scalp underneath. minutes later, one of changbin's hand fell from his lap to his side, yet felix made no stop in his motion.

~

"i need you to look me straight into my eyes and tell me that you don't wanna cuddle the shit out of the blond cutie from the cafe"

taking a step back, changbin frowned at his boyfriend's straight forwardness; usually hyunjin would at least give him a couple kisses the second they saw each other (accompanied by morning cuddles, if hyunjin were to be home over the night), and the younger knew how particularly hard it was for changbin to form proper answers to his questions and to maintain conversations at the ungodly hour of 8 am on a cursed Monday. so when he was immediately hit with the taller's inquiry, changbin could only get more upset than he already was because he couldn't sleep the night before, once again.

"what, you fucking jealous or something?" changbin muttered and walked inside the cafe, hyunjin right on his heels.

"what? no! hyung i was just curious what you thought about him" the taller man picked up the high chair from the opposite of his boyfriend and brought it right next to the dark haired, before sitting down as closely as possible and picking one of changbin's hands between his own, caressing it softly.

"what i know about _felix-_" the dark haired started, yet made no move to stop the youngers motions "-is that he helped me fall asleep -and- stay asleep for like 3 hours,which is probably the nicest thing someone has ever done for me" changbin spit out venom, yet he rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder, cuddling up to his side casually.

"hyung. i'm literally dating you. i'm pretty sure that _i'm _doing the nicest thing that anyone could do for you" hyunjin backfired, his lips stretched out in a smile. letting go of his hand and properly engulfing him in his arms, seating him on his lap, hyunjin kissed his hairline softly and started massaging his scalp gently, as a silent apology for the days that just passed.

"i fucking hate you" changbin muttered almost inaudibly, his lips vibrating against his neck, clearly already mostly asleep, yet the taller heard him loud and clear.

"i know babe. i'm sorry" hyunjin answered softly, apology clear on his tongue, for much more than just his insults. when he didn't receive any answer back, hyunjin sighed, upset even with himself. 

the twenty-five years old knew he could always stop his nonsense dreams, but he also knew that changbin would never allow it, for as long as he was alive. hyunjin always wanted to be a fashion designer, and the older always supported him with his decision, going as far as even being his first model and wearing all his creations. what was taking a tool on the whole situation, were all the seminars, the meeting and the workshops that hyunjin had to attend thorough the week, which were usually held in places as far away, such as paris or amstedam. changbin could't leave the cafe to go with him, and hyunjin couldn't only attend the fashion shows of seoul. yet as awful and unfulfilling their relationship seemed to be, hyunjin couldn't love changbin any more than he already did, and he knew that that was the case in which the older found himself as well. something still seemed to be missing, though.

turning his head to look at the barista, he silently asked for his usual order, receiving a nod in return. his hands not daring to stop their motion, hyunjin let his beverage get colder and colder right under his nose, a silent, petty punishment for himself. changbin was the most important thing for him, yet as usually, he never failed to let him down.

minuted fused into what were probably a couple hours, yet hyunjin refused to move, even if he couldn't feel his legs anymore, his thighs buzzing with static under the weight of his boyfriend. his back was uncomfortable and strained, yet hyunjin was still playing in the older's hair, his other hand resting inside his shirt, right above his ass, resting on the warm skin, providing the much needed skin-to-skin contact that changbin needed to be able to fall asleep. burying his nose in his boyfriend's black locks, hyunjin's eyes focused on the entry door on the other side of the room, which just happened to open and close, letting in a certain blond haired engulfed in an very oversized hoodie, the material swallowing him in a very soft looking way. hyunjin didn't need to make his presence known, though, as felix's eyes immediately went to the table, his eyes widening for just a second when he noticed the scene, and probably just hyunjin himself, before he composed himself again.

walking casually to the front counter, felix asked for what seemed to be the only coffee he ever had, _that _specific one that had so much meaning for changbin and hyunjin, yet the blond was still oblivious to it all. warm beverage now in his hands, felix was surprised to see hyunjin still very much starting at him, which he silently took as an invitation to approach the table.

"i'm guessing he finally fell asleep" felix whispered, yet his words were loud enough for hyunjin to heard him properly. the older sighed against his boyfriend's head, before nodding gently. "is he feeling better?" the blond asked, holding his coffee cup close to his chest yet not drinking from it, wanting to enjoy it on his way back home. 

"can you drive?" hyunjin asked back instead, ignoring the blond. his eyebrows frowning with a silent question, felix simply nodded. "my car is just in front. drive us home and i'll answer your questions" hyunjin continued cryptically, a hidden meaning behind his words.

unable to resist the bold request coming from what felix would usually consider total strangers, the blond nodded, smiling prettily. hyunjin raised carefully from his seat, his legs almost giving up on him after the constant strain they've been through, the coffee haired gently jolted his boyfriend up, holding his thick thighs. sensing the movement yet not really waking up, changbin cuddled some more into his boyfriend's warm chest, exhaling a soft moan of annoyance at being disturbed. 

smiling at the sound, hyunjin followed felix out of the cafe, full cup of cold tea forgotten behind. 

~ 

changbin knew perfectly well that he was fully awake, yet he refused to open his eyes or make any movement, as a childish way to trick his brain into falling back asleep. 

as always, it didn't work.

changbin still refused to move, though, as he was feeling far too cosy. with hyunjin's warmth and smell wrapped all around him, his hand snaked up around him and resting under his shirt, right on his belly, thumb rubbing at the skin every so often, with his boyfriend murmuring words every so soften, his chest and neck vibrating with the sounds, with everything and so much more- changbin wanted those moments to last forever, to never find an ending, to just remain wrapped around the love of his life for eternity, to breathe and sweat and live through hyunjin for as long as he would be allowed to on this god-awful planet. 

he knew that would never be possible though. not with how he was, and not with how hyunjin was. so different yet so alike in all senses of the way- changbin loved it. loved him. loved them together. so why were they so sad together? 

the twenty-six years old frowned without realising at the sound of his own name coming out of his boyfriend's mouth, yet he froze once again at the realisation that it wasn't directed towards him: someone was right there, in the room with them, in their room, on their bed, surrounded by the warmth and smell oh hyunjin as well. changbin was ready to announce that he was awake only to shoo the intruder out of the room, away from his lover, away from his safe space. the intruder spoke, though, voice deep and soothing, vibrating all the way to him even though he knew they were considerably far apart., and changbin almost fell back asleep at the peacefulness provided by the two people surrounding him.

"i want to give him the world, but my whole world just revolves around him" hyunjin spoke from behind him, his chest clinging to his back, his arm riding up from his belly to his chest, leaving a trail of scorching warmth behind. 

"i wish i could be that for someone" the foreign, yet so familiar voice spoke back, voice almost as low as a whisper, yet that could only feel that way because of the richness of it. 

"felix" hyunjin called softly, and the puzzle pieces completed in his head. _of course._ "you probably already are that for someone. you just didn't realise it yet" 

"but i know i'm not, hyung" felix spoke sadly, and changbin could vividly imagine the sad smile that he's seen so many times on the blond's boys face, a stretch barely reaching his pretty eyes.

"binnie likes you a lot" hyunjin said in return, and the oldest of the three almost nodded in approval. he _did _like felix. he liked him a lot, and he wished that the younger would like himself as well. changbin would be a hypocrite if he told him, that, though, since he was never exactly fond of himself either. "and that should mean something. because there is a very limited number of people that this god awful bat actually likes" hyunjin continued, and changbin could feel his fondness and his smile even with his eyes closed. he didn't deserve hyunjin in his life.

"i like him too" felix was quick to react. changbin almost jolted at the feel of a cold hand being placed over his, smaller than hyunjin's yet larger than his, thin fingers interlocking with his. the dark haired fought everything he had in himself not to squeeze the hand back and reassure the blond that everything was going to be fine eventually. "i like you too though, hyung. do you like me as well?" felix asked boldly, his voice much lower than all the times he previously spoke, and changbin almost shivered- he could clearly feel his boyfriend having that reaction from behind him, though, chest and arms contracting for just a few seconds, before cosying up to changbin once again.

"i wanna kiss all your pretty freckles, and i wanna hold you as close as humanly possible, in all ways possible" hyunjin whispered, placing his free hand over felix's and changbin's his fingers much colder than the youngers. 

sensing movement from besides him, and feeling a second body cage him as close as possible, changbin finally opened his eyes slowly, only to witness the two ethereal boys right above him, their eyes closed and noses almost touching. changbin smiled fondly as their lips connected, feeling an array of butterflies flying inside himself, without a stop or finish, and he was happy. whatever there was ever missing now felt more complete than anytime, and god, was he happy. 

feeling a stray tear run past his temple, changbin couldn't help himself from giggling. the two men above him parted slowly at the sound, and the oldest of them basked in their precious faces looking down at him. felix looked confused and lost for a second, yet when hyunjin bent and kissed changbin sweetly, allowing his boyfriend to taste the blond off his lips, he knew it was all going to be fine. 

"come here, freckles" changbin smiled at felix, his hand finding its way on the younger's cheek, cupping the soft skin. bending to capture his plush lips, felix smiled against the kiss. just like everything else, kissing the two men felt so different yet so similar, and full of love. parting way too early, yet aware of the many things to come, felix cuddled up to changbin's free side, his nose burried in the older's chest, his hands fisting his shirt. 

with hyunjin wrapped around him from behind, and felix cuddles up to his chest, changbin guessed it was all going to be okay.

~

"you said you own this cafe, right? by the awfully specific names of the drinks, i'm guessing you invented them?"

"hyunjin invented the names. i just made the recipes"

"how did i end up dating such people"

"i'm guessing it's because you enjoyed _the bat juice_, freckles. hyunjinie did as well, that's clear enough"

"i hate you"


End file.
